The Asylum
by Sweetlycute
Summary: What if your were kicked off your home planet and sent to the crazy house? What if that planet was more that meets the eye? Come follow Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as they battle there way off this place to get back home. "We live in a 'Fight to live' world ladies. You need to kill to survive." Au. people and I own absolutely nothing, but plot lines. ON HAITUS! To be re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. Yvonne here with a new story i think you're gonna like and I'm sorry it's later than I wanted…and said. This was originally a writing prompt for English in our creative writing unit. Ok now that you know, enjoy the show! I present to you:** _ **The Asylum**_

* * *

"Let me go!"

Right now I, Buttercup Utonium, am being taken to Earth. Also known as _The Asylum_ or _The Universe's Crazy House_ … or planet in this case. I've been sent away from my home planet, Spar, a peaceful place where wars don't exist. At least until _The Trio of Terror_ came and took over. Now my sisters and I are being deported to this holy forsaken waste dump by their order. And for what? Standing up peacefully, that's what! I promise, once I'm off this ship, I'm getting my sisters and we're going to-

"Buttercup! Get your mind out of the dirt and stop struggling!" My oldest sister Blossom said. She's 5'7 with long auburn-brown hair and pink eyes. Honestly her personality and figure is what made her the person to be back home.

"Buttercup, Blossom's right. You need to calm down and Blossom, Buttercup's only doing the right thing, but at the same time we just have to let things happen." My youngest sister Bubbles said. She's 5'8 with bright blonde hair that shines even brighter in the sunlight. Crystal sky blue eyes that seem to sparkle at every angle. Her herself, though, let's say that even when she doesn't make sense, it's her way of telling us something without others knowing about it. Which helps too, so nosy people can butt out of our conversation.

"Get moving ingrate." a guard decided to call us. Just wait 'cuz I'm about to become a beast up in here.

"Fine! Fine! We're going." I said in no mood to start trouble...yet.

Once we touched Earth, we were dragged to our cells. I thought it was going to be horrible, but the rooms seem classy. Only exception, _**MY SISTERS AREN'T HERE!**_ Is it okay to kill all before me to find them? No? Yeah I thought so.

"Will you quit whining! I can hear you in my sleep!" Wh-who said that?

"Me girly." I followed the voice to come upon light purple eyes. Almost lavender even.

"Who are you?" I asked a little weary.

"Name's Bunny shortstack. You new here?" _Rude._ She came up to me and i could see that she was about 5'8-5'9, a brunette, and very purpled out.

"That's only until you know me." still in the rude tone.

"Are you reading my mind?" Hey creepy getting creepy.

"Yeah. It's something you'll learn here." This Bunny girl said nonchalantly.

"So what is this place then." I looked around and noticed how there were two beds on purple, _Bunny's no less_ , and the other white. Two desks, a chandelier hanging above us and a couple of side lamps. Again classy, but no friends.

"Everyone thinks it's an asylum, but it's only a cover up. This is actually a training facility." She spoke sternly with a hint of joy. "The owners of this planet know of the dangers out there, so they work in secret recruiting different people...well more like those who are accused of being insane are brought here to be taught how to defend the universe."

That's a lot to process. "So. All of the tyrant in the universe are under the impression that this is a jail cell for those who try to get in their way?" I tried to sum up.

"That's right" she said in a sing song voice. **(think of the goat from** _ **Hoodwinked**_ **)**. Well this is going to be fun. Wait a second here-

"What planet are you from?" Curiosity got the better of me so i had to.

"Spar, why." If i had a drink right now.

"That's my home planet!" I screamed excited to see another Spar-girl. **(That's what girl call each other from there. Guys go by Spartians. Hehehe, see what I kinda did there)**.

"Really?" She said in disbelief. A few seconds later, Bunny was looking me over. "You know, you look familiar." About three more minutes and I'm trapped in a bear hug. "BUTTERCUP IT'S YOU!" She screeched in my ear.

"AH! LET-AH-GO! CAN'T-AH-BREATHE!" She let go at that moment and i started gasping.

"Sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes." Is this _trying_ to be cute, 'cuz it ain't workin'. "Anyway, wanna have a tour to know the place?

"Sure since I'm going to be here a while." I said a bit skeptical.

"Alright!" Bunny shouted, grabbing my hand. "Then let's go!" And pulled me away.

* * *

 **I know it ain't much, but hey! It's just the beginning. This story and H &D are going to be posted every other month. So this month is Asylum and next month is H&D okay? So enjoy! See y'all later! And please reveiw! Adios!**


	2. Fogive Me

Okay I knooooooooowwwwww I'm late. Way past even, but look I don't post during breaks! I just got of my Summer vacay so I should be coming back by then. DOn't worry I never forgot you and I do love you all dearly. I just use breaks as my writing period. Plus I don't have a phone at the moment and that's where I mainly write my chapters so that's another factor on my lateness.

So this is what I'm going to do for you. A list of what's to come next.

* * *

 _ **H &D:**_

Boomubbles

Bunlitz

and Amari & Chad

 _ **Asylum:**_

Bell and Robin appear

* * *

Now you know what to expect so don't complain that I'm just another writer who give up on their viewers; I belong nowhere near that category. And I have a special new story-very original- that I think you may like. So here's the Summary:

* * *

Those stupid lips. If it weren't for that kiss he gave me I wouldn't be this crazy psycho beast I am now. Now everytime I see, smell, or feel a hand on me by him, I can't control myself. Even when I hear or think about- Hehehe, where's my baby at? He needs to be here with me. Nowhere else where nasty boyfriend stealers lurk, but at my side like the good boy I know he is. Hehehe, I need to go find my love. Bye-bye!

* * *

Okay lovelies, I hope you have a fantabulous day/night and that tomorrow is a wonderful beginning for anew. Lay'ta!


End file.
